


Blue

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically an Ai/Rin/Haru implied triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Aiichiro pretends not to notice, but he can't help but blurt out his mind to Rin. *Ai/Rin/Haru triangle. Very light T for implications.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Free! characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. I adore Rintori, but angst works so well for them… ;-; Read, review, and enjoy!

It's just not fair.

Here Rin is again, sitting across from Aiichiro while they study two completely different subjects. Aiichiro is pretty good at tuning Rin out while he studies. He doesn't have a lot of talent, but he has heart, and that comes through in his school work. Rin can be the talented one; Aiichiro will be the hard worker.

It makes sense, since Rin seems really only to give his all to swimming. But, no, that's not quite true. After all, they're studying, but Aiichiro's the only one studying for school. Rin is studying _him_.

It used to be one of Aiichiro's favorite things, having Rin's eyes rove all over him—partly because Rin has a hard enough time expressing himself clearly. In some ways, having Rin look at each and every bit of him is just as intimate as having Rin touch each and every bit of him. And Aiichiro knows how good _that_ feels.

But these days Rin seems to focus on his eyes, and Aiichiro's not so sure he likes it all that much.

At first, he thought Rin had a thing for his beauty mark. After all, who has them these days, and in such a memorable spot?

But that's not the case. Rin loves his eyes and Aiichiro has heard him mumbling "blue" before and it can't be romantic in the least because—because—

"I have his eyes, don't I?" Aiichiro asks, fed up and wanting to cry. So much for having Rin as his own.

Rin is briefly shocked—maybe by what Aiichiro said, maybe for Aiichiro having broken the silence in the room—but he says nothing. Of all the times not to say anything, this is the worst time.

Aiichiro keeps going. "All that time you were away, you could only think of him. When you came back, you were obsessed with him. Even when you beat him, it wasn't enough. When will you be satisfied? Not when you're friends again. Only when Tachibana-san backs out of his view. I'm right, aren't I? I'm right, right? Aren't I? Aren't I?!"

Rin sighs, and it's like a million-person crowd screaming confirmation at Aiichiro.

But then Rin reaches across and gently closes Aiichiro's eyelids. His fingertips drift down over Aiichiro's lips and he leaves them there.

Aiichiro waits and waits and waits for a reassuring kiss to come, to tell him that he's the number one in Rin's life, that no one else matters, that it's just them in the world.

The kiss never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa… :O ANGST. I think it's an interesting point, Ai wanting Rin and Rin still wanting Haru… And then the blue eyes—struck me since I've been drawing the charries a lot recently.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other Free! fics if you liked this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)


End file.
